While you sleep
by Lita21
Summary: Sakura thinks on some events of her life. Specially a certain red cloud representative...sleeping beside her DeiSaku


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor any of it´s characters.

A/N: I apologize if there is an awfull gramatic mistake, but english is not my first lenguage.

_While you sleep_

"Deidara likes to sleep on his stomach" was the thought crossing over Sakura´s head,an old and dusty fact, which shouldn´t exist anymore, considering she came to that conclusion three years ago,when she started sleeping in the same bed with him. _His _bed.

And now, with him sleeping rigth beside her, with his long, golden hair sprawled everywhere, his calm and slow breathing being the only sound in the room and an arm firmly placed across her waist, she couldn´t help but think, since she knew, sleep wouldn´t came so quickly for her. Her mind inmediately traveled to a certain point in time , five years ago.

She had been in such a bad state, she still couldn´t remember her capture...and she never asked.

What she knew, was that life since that day had been hard; so hard.

Deidara was her _watcher_, and the so called _hate _for him (and his supossed cruelty) at that time would never go away.It was, of course, the frustation,pain and humilliation, the ones doing the talking, directed towards something, _someone_, to prevent insanity. And since he was the one she had spend most time with, well...let´s say that in return, he developted a more wide range of patience. This, however, were conclusions with the advantage of time, and she could realize now, he wasn´t as evil has she had thinked back then. Yes, he had mocked her, and laughed at her expense, he had treated her roughly ("and still", part of her brain reasoned indignately, refering to the bites and scratches, a few days old, from...strendous activities), and even slapped her a few times, when she had truly pushed him over the edge.

Now she knew he had actually been decent ( only on the highly secured place wich was her mind, of course). They were ninja, and at that time, enemies. Awfull treatments weren´t just supposed, they were down right expected. He could have been, actually, violent in every sense of the word.

Sudden movement interrupted her thougths, and she looked to her side to see Deidara _snuggling_ closer to her ( a sight good enough to make her smile, and a secret pleasure he would never know about), until his head rested in the croack of her neck. Reaching out, she moved some strands of hair from his face to look at him better, and her mind started moving again.

The next memory was from her first mission...in the name of the red cloud. He hadn´t even said goodbye or good luck, in fact, he hardly looked at her. And she leaved, alone and terrified. She hadn´t been prepared to betray her conscious jus yet. That voice in her mind didn´t scream anymore...but it was still whispering.

She did it anyway, and she came back, dirty and shattered, so lost in her own world, she didn´t feel him next to her, nor she acknolewdge the very weird, very scary fact that he had been _waiting_ for her. It was his voice what broke trough her, asking about her and her _task. _She had said something, but it was automatic, like a robot, and she had started walking towardsher room, when he had reached our for her and started leading her himself. In there, he helped her cleaned herself, nearly force-feed her, and stayed with her until she falled sleep.

-What are you doing?- a voice, soft and heavy with sleep, cut her musings. She looked to her side again, and came face to face with a beautifull green eye, looking at her intently.

-Nothing- she said

-What are you doing?- he repeated, completely ignoring her answer, and she couldn´t help roll her eyes at his half awake actitud.

-Just remembering- was her answer this time, and he moved his head to a side, a gesture he used only when he was in deep touhgt or pondering.

She was about to say something else when she find herself being pressed against a hard and warm chest, and a hand playing with her hair.

-Go to sleep, it´s unhealthy if you not sleep properly- he told her, and she started cuddling against him, smiling at the irony of being told what was healthy or not by him, who never listened to her medical advice.

And this time she falled in a deep, dreamless sleep, safe and warm in the arms of a strong and very dangerous man. She knew what he was, and even witnessed some of the things he had done...but she wouldn´t have it any other way.

------------------------------------------

**Well? I breath for your opinion, and if you want to add something about the story, then go ahead.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
